The processing of radioactive liquid wastes for disposal requires concentration of such wastes to the smallest volume practical. When aqueous radioactive wastes are being processed, the volatility of some isotopes, such as radioactive iodine gas, precludes them from remaining in the concentrate solution resulting in the release of these gases along with the boiled off water or vapor stream. During the subsequent condensing of these water vapors, a small portion of these volatile gases are often redissolved in the liquid condensate that is otherwise safe for disposal or reuse. This can lower the decontamination factor of such liquid condensate to an undesirable level.